Blue Christmas
by secondstarontheright
Summary: Airports are a funny thing... One minute you're waiting for a taxi, next thing you know you're kissing a total stranger... AU Christmas Story from Brooke's POV. Couples: BL, NH. Please read and review. Epilogue now up...
1. Chapter 1

OK… So I am still working on 3 other stories… (Wedding in Tree Hill, Everyone's Favorite Hollywood Sweetheart & Going to the Chapel) I currently have three chapters mostly finished for Chapel and several outlines done for Sweetheart… I'll be updating those by the end of the week…

I decided to write a quick Brucas Christmas fic… since I am totally in holiday mode… Whole thing is only gonna be like 5 chapters… Completely AU

I don't know anything Tree Hill related…

**Blue Christmas**

-0-

Chapter 1

'I am never going to get a fucking cab,' I thought to myself as I stared out at the long line ahead and the only 5 or 6 cabs parked beside me. I glance down at my watch, 'Damn it I knew I should have flown into Long Beach instead of LAX.' "This is ridiculous!" I huffed out loud. I hear someone chuckle behind me, "Can I help you?" I said with a sneer.

"Nope, I don't think you can actually." He said with a smile.

When I get a closer look at him all I can see are those piercing blue eyes. For a minute I almost forget that I'm in a hurry, "Look I'm sorry, I'm just in a hurry I didn't try to sound like such a psycho person." I extend my hand out to his, "Brooke Davis," I said flashing my signature dimpled smile.

"Lucas Scott," he says.

I felt like my whole body was on fire under his touch, after examining the rest of his features I noticed the blonde 'slept in' hair on his head and the scruff on his face. He was really quite handsome. "Pleasure to meet you."

He gently pulled his hand from mine and said, "How about we go get a drink? I don't think this line is going to move along anytime soon." He scanned the lot, "Not unless they get about 20 more cabs."

I look around us and realize he's right. "I guess one drink wouldn't hurt." I pick up my bag and follow him back into the airport. I watched him head towards the hostess of the Sky Bar and ask for a booth. She shows us to a small red booth on the other side of the bar; she mumbles something about our server and walks back to her podium. "I'll be right back; I just need to freshen up."

"You can leave your bag," Lucas said, "It's the only way I know you'll come back."

I felt my face redden, "I'll be right back I promise."

"Whatever you say pretty girl."

I hurry off to the bathroom and try to catch my breath. I look in the mirror examining my face. "OK you still look hot." I say aloud, "not bad for someone who just flew from Paris." I am pleased by my reflection: chocolate hair still styled in a bob at my shoulders, only a few wispy hairs out of place; charcoal eye liner lightly smudged; lip gloss in tact. "Face is fine," now I check out my outfit. Black Dolce & Gabbana floods wrinkled only slightly, not enough to warrant an outfit change and my crimson Chanel blouse is still hugging all the right curves. I reached out for the restroom door and glanced back at my reflection with a smile.

"I was about to send the search party," Lucas said with a laugh when I returned.

"I wasn't gone that long." I kink my right eyebrow, "So what brings you to Los Angeles Lucas? Business or Pleasure?"

"Before we start with 20 questions how about I buy you a drink?" Lucas says motioning for the waitress. "I'll have a Heineken…"

Lucas looked in my direction, "I'll have a vodka cranberry." The waitress turned to leave, "Oh and can I please have a few cherries." Lucas looked confused, "I love cherries" I laughed.

"So back to your question, I'm in LA for my little brother's wedding. Him and his high school girlfriend are getting married next week."

"How exciting," I smiled, "The weather should be beautiful next week."

"That's what Haley is praying for. I heard it might snow…"

"It doesn't snow in Southern California unless you head to the mountains. Whatever weather man said it is going to snow should be fired." I glance up to see the waitress with our drinks.

"Can I get you two an appetizer menu?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Lucas looked at me, "Who knows how long it will take that crowd to die down. So what brings you to 'sunny' California Brooke?"

"Business unfortunately" I sigh, "I work for Vogue, I write a small fashion column and rumor has it Jeffrey Sebelia is going to put on an impromptu show on Friday. I'm here to cover it."

"But Christmas is on Thursday; don't you wanna spend it with your family?"

I tensed at the mention of family, I wasn't about to reveal to this total stranger that I haven't had Christmas with my family since I escaped to LA 7 years ago and before that I would just have been handed daddy's Black American Express card and sent on my way with my nanny. "I don't really have much family. Christmas is just another day of the week for me." I try to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"That's awful Brooke. Where are your parents?" He asked concerned.

"Switzerland I think or maybe this year they were going tropical… It's really not that big of a deal Lucas."

Lucas leaned over and touched my hand, "You don't need to downplay it I can see it bothers you." He pulled back, "But don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"So Lucas Scott what do you do for a living?" I ask with another smile.

"I'm a freelance writer for Sports Illustrated. I cover basketball mostly." Lucas said while he took another swig of his beer. "I used to play basketball in high school but I found out my senior year that I had a rare heart disease called HCM and if I played basketball anymore it could potentially kill me." He tried to laugh it off but I could see the pain in his eyes, "If I hadn't listened you would be sitting here talking to a corpse."

"Well that would be scary." I say with a giggle, "So are you single?" This was the question I wanted the answer to since the first time I looked at those amazing eyes of his.

"Yes and no," He paused awkwardly, "I'm in the middle of a nasty divorce." He took another drink of his beer, "what about you? Boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband?" He finished with a sly smile, "Girlfriend?"

"None of the above, I travel a lot for work. Men don't always like women with too much ambition." I sucked seductively on a cherry before pulling it off the stem, "They think it's hot at first… You know a girl with dreams and aspirations that don't include marriage and children." I sipped my drink, "Then they turn on you and want to know what your problem is with commitment."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, "We are a pretty strange species aren't we?"

"Absolutely," I finished my drink and contemplated another one, "So where are you staying while you're in town?"

"The Peninsula," He says, "Are you ready for another one or should we get some food and head out?"

"Some food and another drink would be nice," I said with a smile.

Lucas reached over and grabbed a cherry stem, "You wanna see something cool?" He put the stem in his mouth.

I stopped listening and just stared at his mouth, I watched as his jaw moved back and forth and he pursed his pale red lips, he smiled as he noticed my gaping stare. "I'm sorry."

He pulled the knotted cherry stem from his mouth, "sorry for what?"

"Staring at you like that I guess I'm hungrier that I thought," I giggled, examining the cherry stem, "How did you do that?"

"It's one of the many things I picked up at Northwestern." He laughed, "How about we get out of here?"

"But didn't you just ask if I wanted some food and another drink?" I smile inquisitively.

"I know what I said; maybe we could head to my hotel or something." A light blush spread over his cheeks, "I don't normally do this but I think fate put you in line ahead of me and I am not really ready for the night to end."

My head was spinning; Lucas wants a booty call. That part wasn't anything unfamiliar, but actually feeling something for someone after knowing them for a few hours was pretty much uncharted territory. "Where did you say you were staying again?"

"The Peninsula" He said as he finished his drink, "It's more a night then I like to spend but it's close to my brother's place, without me having to stay there."

I was shocked, I'm sure he could read it on my face since he suddenly looked concerned, "I'm staying at the Peninsula as well."

A smile widened on his face, "Well isn't it a small world."

-0-

As we walked back into the wintry air my breath caught in my throat and I felt Lucas's hand find mine as he pulled me towards the line of cabs. "Wow, more cabs did appear after all."

"I told you they would. Holiday season is busy here. We just had to wait for the reinforcements to show up." He pulled out his wallet and handed the attendant a twenty "so how long is the wait for a cab?"

"I can get you into one in a few minutes sir, where are you going?" The attendant asked, "I'll make sure they know where you're headed before hand."

"The Peninsula in Beverly Hills and could you make it quick," He glanced at the name tag, "Jeff because my wife here is very tired." Lucas said winking at me.

Within minutes we were in a cab headed to the hotel. "Why did you tell that guy I was your wife Lucas."

Lucas laughed, "Have you any clue how hot you are, that guy was totally undressing you with his eyes. I didn't want him to keep us there any longer than we had to be."

"Oh," I blushed at his words, "So why is your divorce so messy? You seem nice enough."

Lucas pulled off his pea coat revealing a sky blue sweater that was pulled over a blue pinstriped dress shirt, "Peyton doesn't think I'm that nice."

"Is that your ex-wife?" I asked, trying not to let my eyes linger on his chest any longer than they needed too.

"Yeah, we were married for 5 years. She wanted kids and I didn't feel like we were ready for that type of commitment." Lucas rubbed his hands thru his scraggly hair, "We were perfect together, then we got married and that ruined our relationship." He scoffed, "She knew I was starting to get restless last year, that's when the baby talks began."

"I don't understand women like that," I rolled my eyes to try and lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well anyways Peyton met someone else while I was covering a College Cinderella story during playoffs. I came home and she was gone, her stuff was gone and she didn't leave a note." Lucas sighed, "The divorce papers arrived the next day."

"Sounds pretty cut and dry," I reached for his hand and squeezed it, "When did all the drama start?"

"Well she's catholic and she wanted to get our marriage annulled so she could marry the guy she's with in a catholic church. We had been married a long time so I said I wasn't willing to go along with that charade. She wanted me to say some bullshit about being sterile and not revealing that to her until after we were already married."

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked.

"Totally," he smiled when he noticed my hand still holding his, "So then she tried to sick her divorce lawyer on me and they have things like don't make it harder than it needs to be Mr. Scott, she's moved on you should too… blah blah blah." Lucas leaned over and whispered, "I'll let you in on a little secret though, I had moved on way before she decided to leave." I was about to say something when the cab stopped, and the driver said we were at the Peninsula Hotel. I got out, Lucas soon followed, "Could you hold this for me Brooke? I'll get the bags if you want to head inside." He said handing me his jacket.

"Yeah, I'll see you inside, don't keep me waiting long," I said with a giggle as I headed to the front desk. Somewhere along the way it had begun to rain, 'so much for great hair' I said to myself. I was met by a rush of hot air as I entered the lobby, I could feel my cheeks burning. "Brooke Davis checking in," I said as I handed her my driver's license and credit card.

I felt a hand on the small of my back, "Lucas Scott checking in as well," he called behind me as he too presented his driver's license and credit card.

I stared at the two completely different licenses on the counter; mine was New York issue with a sky blue background. 'My hair was so long' I thought staring at the younger me in the picture. I had only been 19 or so. It was right after Vogue had transferred me to the Manhattan office and I was told by a bicycle cop with a Napoleon complex that I would need a New York license if I was planning on being in the city longer than a few months. Lucas's license was from North Carolina and it looked fake compared to mine. It was plain white with a blue stripe along the top and he too looked rather young in his picture.

"I was just a kid," Lucas said practically reading my thoughts.

"I was too." I smiled, before being brought back to reality by the clerk giving me my room key and pointing me towards the bank of elevators. She must have been new; everyone pretty much knew my name here. This was my favorite place to stay when I was in LA.

Lucas moved his hand and intertwined his fingers with mine as he waited for the clerk to complete his check in as well. My nose became aware of a musky dry smell, I hadn't noticed Lucas's cologne before and we had been much closer in the cab, "Thanks April. I know where the elevators are. You've been great."

At the elevators we compared floors, "I'm on the fifth floor," I smiled, "I'm a preferred guest."

Lucas frowned, "Well," he picked up my wrist and studied the Gucci watch, "How about I meet you at your room in a half hour? Then we can grab some dinner and I'll buy you that other drink."

"Sounds perfect," I said entering the elevator. When it dinged for Lucas's floor I pulled him into a hug, "I'll see you then." He was still standing there when the doors closed, "Lucas," I whispered still in his embrace, "That was your floor."

"I know, I decided at the last minute to walk you to your room." He smiled.

I was becoming fond of that smile I realized, "Oh." I stepped out of the elevator, "I'll see you in half an hour Lucas."

-0-

I changed into a black ruffled halter dress that hit just above the knee. I grabbed a navy blue jacket and pulled on a pair of nude thigh highs and grater belt. I completed the outfit with a pair of black Steve Madden heels. I was reapplying lip gloss when I heard a knock at the door, "Just a minute." I did one final spin in the mirror before opening the door.

"Brooke you look amazing," he said with a huge grin on his face.

He was wearing black Dockers and the same sky blue sweater now over a black pinstriped shirt, "You're not too shabby yourself Lucas."

"So are you ready, do you need a few minutes?" He asked peering into my suite.

"If you wanna see my room all you have to do is ask," I said opening the door the rest of the way.

"I just wondered what $200.00 extra dollars a night got you." He said looking around.

"A better bed with higher thread count sheets, a terrace and an amazing view." I sat down in a club chair, "Now are we going to go eat or are you gonna stare a little while longer?"

"Are we planning on leaving the Peninsula?" Lucas asked on the way to the elevators, "If so, I need to stop by my room. It's really starting to come down outside."

"I thought we were just going to eat downstairs?" I ask stopping right in front of him. I tensed up as I felt his hands around my waist. "It's called Belvedere, it serves modern American cuisine. Then there's The Living Room, it's a small bar right across the lobby."

"Sounds like we're eating at Belvedere and drinking at The Living Room" Lucas said with his hands still wrapped around my waist. After we were seated Lucas asked, "so Brooke tell me why are you single?"

"Well I haven't been in a relationship since Julian..." I felt myself frown, "It didn't exactly end well." That was the understatement of the century I didn't really want to tell this almost stranger that I hadn't been in a relationship in about a year. Not since I watched Julian wither away to practically nothing before he succumbed to bone marrow cancer.

Lucas looked as if he could sense my sadness, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

I felt a hot tear fall down my cheek, "It's not anything you said. I just haven't been out with anyone since Julian died."

He leaned over and touched my hand, "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No it's alright," I said wiping tears away with my napkin, I noticed a couple of people staring, "Julian was a Broadway musical producer. I met him thru some mutual friends and we had only been dating for a few months when he started complaining about his lack of appetite. He then began to talk about how difficult it was to walk and how his body ached. When it didn't go away I made him see a doctor. Numerous tests and several months later they said he had stage 4 bone cancer." Lucas looked horrified I wondered if I should even continue when he rubbed my hand and nodded, "So they moved forward with extensive chemo and radiation therapies. After several months Julian decided to stop treatment, he said the therapies were gonna kill him quicker than the caner ever would."

Lucas sat back in his chair and sighed loudly, "That is unbelievable Brooke. How old was he?"

"27," I stared at the menu until the words blurred, "I haven't exactly been great company since then."

"That's totally understandable." Lucas said, "Do you want to talk about something else?"

"Yes," I say wiping under my eyes once more "anything."

"Well I grew up most of my life thinking I was an only child. Then Nathan appears almost out of thin air." Lucas smiled, "I never knew my father, when he found out my mother was pregnant he blew town faster than you can say baby." The waitress appeared so we ordered before Lucas continued, "About 7 years ago I'm just sitting at home doing nothing and someone knocks at the door and its Nathan saying he's my brother. We look nothing alike so I told him he must be high and sent him away; when he turned to leave I noticed a familiarity about his eyes."

"Are they as blue as yours?" I ask.

"Yes, something we both inherited from our bastard of a father, Dan Scott. So it turns out Dan had married Nathan's mother shortly after leaving my pregnant mother and she became pregnant with Nathan soon after. After Dan died suddenly of a heart attack Nathan decided to reach out to any and all of his extended family. In the process he found me, the child Dan Scott spent his life trying to forget about." Lucas half smirked and half smiled.

"Well one great thing to happen in the face of your father's tragic death you two found each other and obviously became close I assume since you're attending his wedding next week." I smiled, "I always try and remain positive about every situation. It helps to get thru it."

"So tell me then, what was the positive thing you learned after Julian's death," the look on his face was regret, I could see in his eyes that he wanted to take back those ominous words.

Our food arrived before I could respond, "I didn't learn anything positive after Julian's death. I have been questioning my faith since the day the doctors diagnosed him." I pushed the salad around on my plate, I never looked up when I continued, "I guess I'm just glad he's in a better place now, even if that isn't with me." Aside from a couple comments about our food, dinner was painfully quiet. "So are you ready to go to The Living Room?" I asked as he paid the check.

"Lead the way," he beamed. He grabbed my hand in the lobby and said, "If you want to ditch me I understand. I have this rare syndrome called foot in mouth, I can usually control it but when I'm nervous all bets are off."

I couldn't help but smile at his sad attempt at humor, "why do I make you nervous?"

He cupped my cheek and moved a stray hair out of my face, "any man would be crazy around you Brooke Davis."

I felt my cheeks blush and I didn't want him to see so I eased out of his grasp and led him to the bar, "do you want another Heineken?"

"I got it," Lucas said flagging down the bartender, "Can I get a Heineken and a vodka cranberry with cherries on the side?" The bartender nodded and Lucas handed him a credit card to start our tab.

I looked around the bar and felt like I had just stepped into a Mall Santa display. Lights were strewn everywhere that alcohol couldn't reach; mistletoe was hung in every arch and doorway and all the employees wore festive colors and Santa hats. "So what else did you learn at Northwestern Lucas?"

"The cherry thing, the fine art of drunk dialing and every drinking game imaginable" Lucas laughed, "I graduated with a degree in Journalism and a degree in English. So where did you go to school?"

"Well after high school I went to work at Vogue as an intern, shortly after that I was selected to work out of the Manhattan office under a couple of the magazine heads. When I knew I was going to be staying in New York for a few years I went to a community college in the evenings and then transferred to NYU where I received a degree in journalism. I am currently working towards a master's in fashion journalism."

Lucas opened his mouth to say something when we both noticed no one else was talking, "what's going on?"

I looked at the big screen along the right wall and heard a newscaster reporting snow fall throughout Los Angeles County. "Wow, I guess they don't need to fire that weatherman after all." Christmas music began to echo over the silence, I hadn't even realized it was playing.

"Dance with me?" Lucas asked.

"Nobody else is dancing," I reply.

"Do you always follow what others are doing?" Lucas said grabbing my hand, pulling me thru the crowd. He pulled me close to him and put his head on my shoulder and began to kiss my collar bone. "I'll have a blue Christmas without you," Lucas mumbled in between kisses. I felt my skin growing hotter and hotter, "I'll be so blue just thinking about you," he was now kissing my neck, "decorations of red on a green Christmas tree… won't be the same if you're not here with me."

My heart was pounding so hard I felt as if it were going to beat right out of my chest. I stared at Lucas who was still humming along to the song and kissing my neck and collar bone, "do you do this often?" I asked.

"Do what often?" He replied looking up at me and rubbing my cheek.

"Pick up women at the airport and seduce them." I blinked trying to focus on anything but his hands: one was rubbing my face while the other was rubbing up and down my back.

"No… is it working?" He asked with a wink, "Am I seducing you Brooke?" I wasn't sure how to respond so I clasped my arms behind his head and let my lips find his.

-0-

Upcoming: Brooke and Lucas head back to her room… Christmas brings many surprises and Nathan and Haley get married…

So what did you guys think? Please read and review…

Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

First off I need to thank the reviewers **(jackiehyde4eva, toddntan, long live BRUCAS, Carolina Benatti, theduckone, nickcheer, squealing lit fan, bella, brucas10, BDavisLScott23 & mcdreamyslover, chebelle & TeamSophia) **you guys are great… And another thank you to the people that set up story alerts… You guys rock too…

Chapter 2:

-0-

We kissed until my lips were numb, "Do you want to go upstairs?" I ask nibbling on his ear.

"Yeah," he replies out of breath, "Just let me pay for our drinks and we can go. You can wait for me by the elevators if you want." I kissed him lightly and turned to the elevators.

My heart was racing as I waited for him to return. 'You haven't wanted someone like this since Julian,' a little voice said in the back of my mind. I sat down impatiently on one of the benches closest to the elevator bank.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed Lucas reappear, "you ready pretty girl?"

I let my hand find his and nodded, "so Lucas…" I leaned to press the up arrow and smiled seductively, "your place or mine?"

He wrapped his hands around my waist and trailed his smooth hands along my exposed shoulder blades. It felt like an eternity had gone by before the elevator chimed its arrival, "your place would be perfect." We hurried into the waiting elevator, "but we have to stop at my room for a few minutes before we go. This is a total mood killer but I forgot to call Nathan and Haley when I got in and I know Haley will assume my plane crashed or I'm lying dead in a ditch somewhere until she hears from me."

I laughed, "it must be nice having people that care about your wellbeing. I think the only person who would even notice if I fell off the face of the earth is my editor…" I laughed again, "And that would only be after I missed a deadline."

"Don't you have any friends?" Lucas asked as he inserted his card key and turned the handle. "Now I don't have Egyptian cotton sheets and a view but I wasn't expecting company." He said directing me to the seating area.

"It's cute," I say, "All of the rooms are gorgeous here, no matter the floor."

"Thanks," Lucas said unplugging his cell phone and dialing a number. He sat in silence waiting for the person on the other end to pick up, "Hey Hales… I'm in Los Angeles, I'm not dead. So you can stop worrying." I could hear light murmurs from the cell phone end, "Hales I am not gonna drive over there right now, how about tomorrow I take you and Nathan to lunch or something? You know spend some time with you two before all of the wedding guests start to arrive." I could hear the light murmured responses again, "I am aware that tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Lucas listened to her answer, blushed, and turned away from me, "Hales I have to go I am really feeling the jet lag. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you Hales." He hung up before she could protest further.

"She's already perfected the role as protective sister I see," I smiled, "that's so cute Lucas."

"Yeah, she's a really great girl. Nathan is incredibly lucky." Lucas said stepping closer to me. He placed his hand at my waist and pulled me to him, "Now at the risk of sounding incredibly cheesy I genuinely feel like we have a connection and I hope you can feel it too." He kissed my lips softly, "I don't want this to be a one night stand type of thing. I think we could be really great for each other if you're willing to explore this with me."

I was crying and I wasn't entirely sure why, "I feel the spark too Lucas, believe me I feel it, I just don't know how much of me I can give right now… I'm sorry."

He kissed my forehead, "don't be sorry, I can tell from what you've told me that you've had a hellish year." He cupped my cheeks and rubbed his nose with mine, "I'll give you as much time as you need I just wanted you to know that for me tonight is the beginning… Not the end."

-0-

*WARNING SEX SCENE*

Those words were all I needed; I started kissing him more feverishly than I had before. "To a great beginning," I mumbled against his lips. I felt one of his hands shift from my waist to my thigh, I could feel my dress inching closer to my stomach as he bunched it in his hands to grab at my exposed skin.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he broke away from the kiss and said.

I giggled like a school girl, "I want to Lucas… I want you." I kissed his cheek and his mouth. When he parted his lips I deepened the kiss with my tongue and pulled him as close to me as physically possible. I could feel his erection beginning to grow in his Dockers.

He moved his hand to my panty line and smiled, "Garter belts are so incredibly sexy." I pressed my lips to his and shrugged out of my jacket while he removed his blue sweater. He walked me over to the bed in the middle of the room; I sat down on the edge of the bed and realized I was shaking. He got down on his knees in front of me, "what's wrong pretty girl?" he asked rubbing my hands in his.

"I just haven't done this in a long time."

He pushed a piece of hair from my face, "I haven't either," he smiled. I huffed as I flung myself backwards and began to laugh, "What did I say?"

"Nothing," I replied pulling him on top of me, "If we keep stalling we're going to kill the mood." I kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear and listened to him breathe on top of me. It had been forever since I felt a man's body on top of me and I could just tell that Lucas's body was amazing. I started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it over his head revealing his well defined chest and abdomen. Next I grabbed at his belt buckle and in one quick movement pulled it completely off. Lucas was kissing and sucking on my neck and collar bone. I let out a soft moan of approval and went back to the button on his trousers.

Lucas sensed my dilemma and quickly unbuttoned them, kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of the remainder of his clothing. He was standing over me completely exposed, "Now I've been trying to untie that knot and I can't get it. I actually seem to be making it tighter." He said with a defeated look on his face.

I giggled and sat up put my hands over my head, "Just pull it off this way it's quicker." He obliged quickly, touching every inch of my burning skin as he bunched my dress in his hands and pulled it off and threw it across the room.

"Your skin is so soft I can't get enough of it," Lucas said as he eased me back down on the bed and crawled on top of me. He started kissing my breasts thru my lacy La Perla bra making me cry out, he slowly placed butterfly kisses all over my stomach and hips. I heard a snap and noticed him unhooking the silky nylons from the garters. He ran his hand up and down my bare legs and I arched my back in pleasure. He continued to kiss my abdomen and moved down to my pelvic bone. My breath hitched in my throat as I gasped his name.

I pulled his arm and brought his lips to mine. We were laying in each others arms practically naked; I was wearing nothing but my matching black lace bra and panties and Lucas was only wearing a pair of boxers. Whenever he moved his erection would slip out and I stole a peek. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him gently. I moved one of my hands in between us and began to stroke him hard. He moaned against my lips. "Brooke," he said from my neck. He sucked so hard that time I knew I would discover a hickey the next morning but I didn't care, being with him made me feel alive again.

He unclasped my bra and threw it to the floor and pushed aside my panties and stuck his index finger inside me, I gasped with every movement of his hands. He quickly added a second finger and pushed inside me again. I felt my body tensing with orgasm and I squeezed his penis without thinking, "sorry" I said pulling away from his grasp.

"You don't need to be sorry," he said smiling at me, "Were you close to finishing?"

I nodded vigorously and inched on top of him and kissed down his stomach. He arched his body towards my face. I slowly placed my lips on his erection. He struggled for breath as I deliberately took my time sucking all the way to the base. I sucked hard and fast and continued slow and soft. Lucas's body tensed and I felt his fist clinch the sheets beneath him as he ran his other hand thru my messy hair. I could hear his heart thumping in his chest and his breath shallowed so I stopped and moved up to face him again. I kissed his lips hard and he flipped me on to my back. He put his head between my legs and parted my wet lips with his tongue and began to suck on my clit. He gently moved and thrust 2 fingers inside me again. "Lucas," I almost yelled in ecstasy.

When he sensed me getting close again he pulled away and whispered, "I'll be right back, don't move." I saw him jogging back to the bed and tear open the condom wrapper. He carefully unrolled it over his hard erection and put his head between my legs again to make sure I was still wet I assumed. He pulled my body to his and gently thrust inside me, using my hips to keep him steady. I arched against him ravenously and moaned his name. He leaned down to me and kissed my lips, his were salty with sweat.

"God Lucas," I panted underneath him. He thrust faster and faster and pushed deeper and deeper inside me. My mind was being pulled in every direction imaginable when I felt an orgasm about to rock my body. I grabbed his back and dug my nails into his shoulder blades and screamed as I felt my body go limp. He kept thrusting for a couple seconds more then I felt his body quake with an orgasm of its own. He quickly pulled out of me, rolled over and disposed of the condom clinging on to his deflated erection. When he returned to bed he pulled me close to him and I could feel his heart racing thru my back. I was suddenly panicked, "Lucas," I called with alarm.

"Yeah Brooke what is it," he said out of breath.

"Your heart is racing pretty hard, are you ok?" I felt like I was going to burst into tears at any moment, "I remember you telling me you had HCM or something like that and you had to give up basketball. What we just did was pretty strenuous, do you need a doctor or an ambulance or a hospital." I was rambling I and my voice was laced with shrilly tone.

Lucas kissed my forehead, "I'm fine I swear. I take medicine to keep the heart attacks to a minimum." He laughed trying to lighten the mood, "I only have a hard time when I'm doing a taxing activity for a prolonged period of time… Like a 2 hours basketball game." He locked his arms around my waist and pulled me against his naked form, "thanks for the concern though pretty girl." I was about to ask him about 'pretty girl' when exhaustion overtook my body and I drifted to sleep in his warm arms.

-0-

I woke up this next morning to the pleasant aroma of breakfast. "Hey sleepy head," Lucas called from the chair sipping a cup of coffee.

I stretched my arms over my head and realized too late that my breasts were completely exposed. I blushed and wrapped a sheet around my naked body. "How long have you been awake?" I asked rubbing my hair. 'I probably look terrible,' I thought to myself.

"Not too long. I've only been out of bed about 30 minutes; I couldn't make myself leave that hot little body of yours." Lucas smiled and kissed my forehead, "It's not everyday a woman sleeps with you, lets you see her when she is most vulnerable and talk about you in her sleep."

My cheeks reddened, "I did?" I pulled the sheet up to my face.

Lucas pulled me into an embrace and said, "Hey none of that, it was incredibly sexy. That's part of the reason it took me so long to get up. You looked so peaceful and your head was on my chest. I haven't had that in a LONG time. It was nice to feel wanted for a change."

I pulled him down on the bed and kissed him, "Believe me I know the feeling."

"So I wasn't sure what you liked for breakfast so I ordered just about everything they offered on the room service menu." Lucas smiled.

"I don't usually eat breakfast; I am a coffee and a bagel type of girl." I saw the sadness register on his face, "but after all the calories we burned last night I'm starving."

"Oh really," Lucas asked with a wink and pulled away my sheet, "what are you hungry for?" he said nuzzling his scruffy cheek into my neck.

I couldn't stop the giggles, "pancakes, french toast, eggs, food in general."

Lucas moved away quickly, "good, I was hoping you would say that." He handed me the sheet, waited for me to a fashion a toga and pulled me to the waiting carts.

"Wow Lucas you weren't kidding when you said you ordered a lot of food." I stared at the two tables filled with covered plates.

We sat down to eat and I was overwhelmed I didn't know where to start so I just took little pieces of everything, when I sat back down I had one pancake, half a piece of french toast, scrambled eggs, sausage bacon and lots of fruit. "If you finish everything on that plate, I'll give you $20.00." Lucas said.

"Hey I may be thin but I've got a hollow leg Lucas Scott, I could put away at least double this." I stuck my tongue out and grabbed a croissant.

"Whatever you say pretty girl," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Why do you call me pretty girl? You said it the first time yesterday in the Sky Bar at LAX." I asked between bites.

"It's a term of endearment," Lucas paused to stuff his mouth with syrup smothered pancakes, "would you prefer hey you?"

"No, it was just different from all the other pet names I had heard before." I was picking at the rind of an orange and I took a piece and threw it in Lucas's direction.

"OK, well if we're being honest here I saw you in the airport way before the taxi line. I saw you at baggage claim and you looked so very sad but all I could think of was how beautiful you were." Lucas stopped to eat a piece of cantaloupe, "when I saw you again in the cab line I knew I had to talk to you. Imagine my surprise when you agreed to get a drink with me and I had the pleasure of seeing that unbelievable smile of yours. I've been on cloud nine since Brooke."

I had goose bumps on my arms and I felt as if my whole body had reddened. "Well now you can't ever call me anything but pretty girl," I smiled, "So what time are you meeting Nathan and Haley? I know its Christmas Eve and you probably have plans with your family for the holiday but I would to spend some more time with you while we're both in town."

"I'm staying here till January 3rdand then its back to Tree Hill." Lucas appeared, "I'm trying to finish my first novel before the basketball season picks up again and I'm on the road so much I can't think straight."

This was the first moment I realized a relationship between me and Lucas could never work, "Well I'm here till the 10th… But I'm only actually working thru this Friday. I put some of the vacation time I had saved up to good use."

"Well if I cancelled my room for the remainder of my stay I could afford to change my ticket back to North Carolina," Lucas said, "If you want me to that is… I could stay here with you till the 10th."

My heart stopped at his words, "You would do that for me Lucas?"

"Yeah I would. I think we met for a reason Brooke and call me crazy I'm not willing to let go of this feeling just yet." Lucas smiled and put his fork back on his plate. "Now throw on some of my clothes and get upstairs to your room, I'm taking you to meet my family."

"You're what?" I ask a little shocked.

"You don't have anything scheduled till that guy Jimmy's show on Friday right?" Lucas asked as he pulled some things from his suitcase.

"It's Jeffrey, not Jimmy." I smiled, "And I was planning on spending an ungodly amount of money today. I may not celebrate Christmas but the sales are pretty sweet."

He flung sweats and a t-shirt at me, "We can shop after lunch… I promise. You just gotta promise me that you'll try on lots and lots lingerie." He scooped me up in his arms and kissed me, "Now hurry up and get dressed before I decide to take advantage of you again."

I pushed out of his arms and smacked him in the stomach, "do you wanna meet me upstairs in an hour? We can shop a little before lunch I think."

I smiled and pinched his nipple, "Ouch, what was that for?" he yelped.

"Just making sure this is real." I grinned before I threw myself back into his arms and pulled him towards the bed. "We have a few minutes if you're interested."

Lucas growled, "Do you even have to ask?" He was now pulling at the sheet wrapped snug around my small frame.

I moaned out lightly as he thrust inside me without any of the hesitations from last night, "where did you come from Lucas Scott?" I gasped as he thrust deeper inside me.

-0-

About twenty minutes later I finally made it upstairs to my lonely hotel room and took a quick shower. My whole body reeked of my recent sexual escapades. After the shower, I settled on a pair of straight leg jeans, stiletto Dolce boots and a cerulean blue sweater. I would also bring my black double breasted pea-coat and a blue, gray and white stripped Paul Frank scarf. My mind was racing a mile a minute, 'this is all happening way too fast,' I thought to myself, 'just go where your heart takes you,' I argued with myself. I was brushing my teeth when I heard a key in the door. "Brooke?" Lucas called.

I walked out with a tooth brush still in my mouth. "I'll be just a few more minutes." Fifteen was more like it, the closer it got to lunch time the more my stomach started to hurt, 'why had I said yes to meeting his brother' I thought, 'they're going to think I'm completely insane. Hi I'm Brooke Davis I have known your brother for less than 24 hours, he's great in the sack and I'm meeting you guys to guarantee he fucks me again.' I shake off the uneasiness and head to get dressed.

I walked out wearing a pale pink bra with matching panties and I was pulling a white tank top over my head, "Can't you just go out like that?" Lucas asked touching my naked waist with his warm hands.

I pushed his hands away, "Stop it Luke… I just took a shower and did my hair if we fool around I'll have to start all over." It wasn't until after had I realized what a bitch I sounded like.

"What's the matter with you, my pretty girl left me an hour ago and she was just fine." Lucas sat down on the bed and pulled me down to him, "Did the pod people suck out her brain?"

I wiggled out of his grasp and began to pull on my jeans, "I'm still the girl you just had sex with if that's what your implying," I had gotten them buttoned before I noticed I had forgotten my socks, "shit."

"Brooke what's going on?" Lucas asked with a concerned tone.

"You're kidding me right," I put on a pair of light blue socks, "I met you yesterday, and today you want me to meet your family. Why doesn't that seem strange to you?"

"I'm sure it would seem odd to normal people, but I have never felt this way before. It's like you awoke a part of me Brooke that I never knew existed." Lucas fidgeted with his wallet, "I'm sorry if I'm coming on a little strong. You don't have to meet Nathan and Haley with me today. I don't know what I was thinking when I asked you."

I paused in the middle of pulling my jeans up for the second time, "I like you Lucas, believe me I feel it too. I haven't let any guy come near me, let alone touch me since Julian died. I just want to know how long this fairy tale is going to last?" I threw my scarf at him, "And I want to know how many other women you have tried this on before me… you said you traveled a lot."

I saw anger register on his face, "Did you think anything I said to you last night was genuine Brooke? Or did you think it was all some sort of bullshit scam to fuck you?"

I flinched at the harshness in his tone, "I just don't know if we should be starting something that has to end in two weeks. I don't think that any of the words you've said have been a lie… I was just insecure I guess."

Lucas handed me my sweater, "Well stop it alright. I don't know what this is either but I know that it can't be a bad thing." He curled his finger around my belt loops and pulled me to him, "And who says this has to end in 2 weeks?"

"But Lucas… we live in different states. We both travel a lot." I pulled on my sweater, "I couldn't see this progressing further unless we…"

"Fell in love?" Lucas finished.

"Exactly," I gulped.

"Stranger things have happened right?" Lucas ran his hands thru his hair, "I mean it was snowing last night." I nodded, "I know I come on a little strong, I'm sorry for that, but I really like you Brooke, who knows maybe by the end of my holiday…" I knew what he was going to say and it scared me to think about it so I pressed my lips firmly against his and didn't let go till both of us were out of breath.

-0-

We never did make it outside the hotel to go shopping, as it was we were late meeting Nathan and Haley at the café right across the street. I stopped outside the door, "Lucas do you think they're going to like me?"

"Baby they're both gonna love you," Lucas winked as he pulled me thru the crowded restaurant.

I noticed them before Lucas had. I would have known those eyes from anywhere; they were the exact same shade as Lucas's. 'He's right though,' I thought, 'other than the eyes they look nothing alike.' Nathan looked like a giant in his café chair, he's got to be at least 3 inches taller than Lucas, he had black hair that looked recently cut and porcelain skin almost the same pale tone as mine. The bride to be on the other hand was breathtaking in a plain sort of way, her hair was wavy and hit just about her shoulders cut in a bob style like mine, she had warm brown eyes, a patch of freckles on her nose and a wide smile that could light up the entire room. She also had that happy people glow about her. "Here goes nothing," I said aloud in a whisper.

Lucas placed his hand on the small of my back when we reached the table, "Nathan," he shook his hand, "Hales" he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "sorry we're late, last minute Christmas shopping can be a pain." They both were staring in my direction, "I'd like you guys to meet Brooke Davis…" I put my hand out to shake theirs, "Brooke this is my brother Nathan and my soon to be sister Haley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I smiled, "I've heard so much about you."

Haley was beaming, "I wish I could say the same." She looked down at her menu, "You two should sit, I'm starving. And unlike some people," she kinked an eyebrow in Lucas's direction, "we were on time."

It was quiet until we all ordered then Nathan said, "So Lucas why didn't you tell us you were seeing anyone?" Here we go I thought.

"I wasn't really ready to share her yet," Lucas said squeezing my hand under the table, "Our relationship has been a complete whirlwind from the start…"

"To say the least," I interrupted causing Nathan and Haley to both smile.

"Plus we're still trying to work out the kinks… Brooke is a New Yorker when she isn't traveling the world for work and well you know how much the magazine sends me out." I didn't here the rest of what he said because I thought about since we met the most distance we have put between us was 2 floors. I chuckled to myself hoping no one would notice.

"How long have you two been working out the kinks Lucas," Haley narrowed her eyes at him as she spoke. She's attempting to catch him in a lie.

"About how long would you say pretty girl?" Lucas was rubbing my hand against his leg.

"Three months," I said without skipping a beat.

"And how did you two love birds meet?" Nathan asked with the same smile I had seen plenty of times on Lucas's face.

"In the airport," I smiled.

Lucas moved his hand between my legs, "Yeah I saw this little vixen waiting to catch a cab and I asked her if she wanted to get a drink with me," he leaned in and kissed my hair, "we have been inseparable since.

"What an amazing story," Haley said, "almost sounds too good to be true." Haley looked at me, "So Brooke will you be accompanying Lucas to our wedding next week?"

"I hadn't planned on it, I assumed Lucas had RSVP'd long before I came into the picture." I sipped my water, "Plus I have some work to do while I'm here, I'll have plenty of things to keep me busy next week."

Nathan rubbed Haley's hand, "Well we would love it if you decided to come."

"If it isn't too much trouble I just might have to drag her along," Lucas laughed squeezing my inner thigh.

The food arrived and Haley said, "So Lucas mentioned that you travel a lot for work? What is it that you do?"

"I write a fashion column for Vogue Magazine." I replied taking a bite of my Caesar salad, all morning with Lucas had made me positively famished, "I was just recently in Paris covering the winter shows, I had mentioned to Lucas I had to fly to Los Angeles this week when he reminded me about your wedding next week. I figured since I hadn't spent any quality time with him in weeks I would stay out here a while longer than I needed to for work."

Haley picked out the mandarin oranges from her sesame chicken salad, "it sounds like your day to day life is pretty exciting," she flicked an orange at Lucas, "what are you doing with a boring homebody like Lucas?"

"Lucas has helped me realize I could love again, you see Haley last year I lost my boyfriend Julian to cancer and I became a complete recluse afterward," I put my hand in Lucas's, "Lucas finding me in that airport was one of the best days of my life."

-0-

I woke up to find myself alone. I hated that more than anything in the world. After lunch ended yesterday Lucas and I split up to do a little shopping. I stopped at a lingerie store and purchased a naughty elf outfit to surprise him with. I also wanted to find Lucas a present since he was now my Christmas date but it was almost impossible to shop for someone you hardly knew. I settled on some new sweaters from Bloomingdales and a bottle of Hugo Boss cologne. When we met back up with each other it was dinner time and Lucas was officially my roomie for the remainder of my stay at The Peninsula. Lucas and I had spent the night talking about my reasons for not having anyone to celebrate Christmas with…

_*Flashback*_

"_So you don't even have any friends you could exchange gifts with?" He asked as we walked hand in hand down the hallway to our room._

"_Not really," I tried to rake my brain for friends that might have been possible with, "The only person I was ever remotely close to freaked out after Julian died and I haven't seen or heard from her since."_

"_That's too bad; before he got sick did you guys make a big deal out of Christmas?" He asked as he slid the key into the card reader to open the door._

"_No because he was too sick by the time the holidays rolled around." I didn't want to tell Lucas but for Christmas Julian had only requested one thing, that he be able to make love to me the way he could before he was sick. It hadn't worked out the way he had hoped but it was one of those instances in my life that would stick with me forever._

"_You mentioned your parents were in Switzerland or something. Why didn't you go with them?" Lucas asked refusing to let the issue of my lack of a great Christmas story go._

_I plopped down on the sofa, "Lucas I think my parents resented me more than they loved me. My dad's answer to everything was to throw money at and my mom drank so much I don't think she even remembered my name. The Davis's only had a child because it was something everyone else was doing in the 1980's. They skipped out for birthdays, dance recitals, parent / teach conferences, graduations and holidays. For the longer time I thought Olga, my nanny, was my mother."_

"_That's awful Brooke, is there ever a time when you remember having an authentic Christmas experience… either as a child or as an adult." He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms._

"_Nope," I smiled, "But I did always imagine having a big green tree covered in white twinkle lights with blue, silver and pearlescent ornaments sparkling from every available branch." I was so relaxed in my arms I felt myself drifting to sleep, "Oh and it would be topped with a brightly glowing star. And I always wanted to wake up Christmas morning to find my house decorated with all of the Christmas standards, garlands, mistletoe and bows…" I breathed heavily, "That would have been sublime…"_

_*End Flashback*_

I noticed the doors between the bedroom area and the living area were closed. I hadn't closed them before I fell asleep. I pulled myself out of bed and wrapped my silky red robe around my shivering body. 'Lucas must have changed my clothes after I was asleep' I thought staring down at the plaid pajama bottoms, I knew weren't mine, falling from my waist. I tied the strings tighter and headed for the door.

I pulled the double doors open and what I saw brought me to tears, "Lucas," I called.

He came out of the bathroom, "Do you like it pretty girl?"

I leapt in his arms, "Lucas how did you do… how did you know I…" the room was covered in holiday garland and big silver bows. Christmas lights sparkled along the ceiling.

"You crashed out pretty early last night and you had said you never had a proper Christmas so I decided to make our first one together a special one." Lucas covered my arms with his. "You haven't seen the best part yet," he pulled me to the large window overlooking the terrace.

I choked back tears, "it's my tree. Lucas you got me my dream tree."

Lucas turned me around so I was facing him, "I know you are scared about how fast this is going, I am too, I would be lying if I claimed anything different. But these last few days have been magical Brooke. I dread the day we have to leave the confines of this suite," he paused for courage, "Brooke," he cupped my cheek, "pretty girl I think I'm falling in love with you. And if that means when we leave this place that I have to travel to New York on the weekends and during any and all of my available time I will."

I started to sob, "Lucas I have known people my entire life who wouldn't do for me what you have done. I promise to take time to see you in Treeville, North Carolina whenever my schedule allows." I took a deep breath, "Lucas I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Lucas pulled me to his chest and kissed me, "I love you too… And I live in Tree Hill not Tree…" I silenced him with another kiss. I looked up and started to laugh, "What?" he asked.

"I can't believe you even remembered the mistletoe."

-0-

I know I said the Naley wedding was going to be in this chapter but I added some stuff that made this chapter a bit long… So sorry Naley fans, the wedding is going to be the first part of chapter 3…

But don't fret; because I saved it I added a lot more to it… So the wedding is going to be the majority of the chapter.

Please read and review…

Thanks!

Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

First a shout out to the reviewers… **(Brucas10, rosseyanna, brookescott3, bella, long live BRUCAS, Erika x3, todd, grooviejj-othfan88, BDavisLScott23, jackiehyde4eva & mcdreamyslover) **and thanks to the people that set up story alerts and story favorites… You are all the best.

Chapter 3:

-0-

I woke up Saturday morning with such a headache I turned over and looked at Lucas, "this is your fault," I mumbled and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey," he yelped, "what was that for?"

"For free," I said and got out of bed, "I probably made an ass out of myself last night in front of some important fashion people."

"No you didn't," Lucas smiled, "that whole show was a bust. Johnny didn't even grace us with his presence."

"How many times do I have to tell you that his name is Jeffrey? Haven't you ever heard of Project Runway?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"No but I have heard of project get Brooke back in bed." Lucas said as he hurled himself off the bed and scooped me up in his arms and threw me back down on the mattress and crawled on top of me.

"Lucas," I giggle as he buries his face into my neck and kisses me, sending shivers down my spine, "Baby I have to call my editor and tell her Jeffrey didn't show up. I don't want her expecting my article, since there isn't going to be one."

Lucas wasn't listening to me, I felt one of his hands cup my breast and squeeze causing me to moan out, "Oh I'm sorry did you want me to stop." He smiled his mischievous smile.

"Just give me 10 minutes please." I kissed him, "then we don't have to get out of bed all day if you don't want to." I headed towards my purse and started looking for my cell phone.

"We have plans today pretty girl, did you forget?" Lucas asked stretching so far I could see his pelvic bone.

I finally found my phone, "We have plans today?" I asked dialing Gwen's number.

"Nathan and Haley's wedding is tonight." Lucas said matter-of-factly, "last night you agreed to go with me."

I was about to object when I heard Gwen's voice on the line, "Hi Gwen!" I said with a smile.

"How is Los Angeles Brooke? Did it really snow there a few days ago? It's been all over the news."

"Yes it snowed and LA is as beautiful as ever. If I didn't love you so much I would transfer back." I smiled; Lucas was making faces at me.

"So how was the fashion show? My sources are saying it was amazing and that's why I sent you… You're the best."

"The party was incredible but Jeffrey never showed." I walked to the bed and sat in Lucas's lap to get him to sit still.

"Well that's awful… I sent you to California for nothing." Gwen sighed, "Sorry about that, I should have let you stay in Paris for your vacation."

Lucas had pressed me against his body and was nibbling on my collar bone, it took every ounce of strength I had to remain calm, "California hasn't been a total loss, I've actually enjoyed myself," I winked at Lucas, "I'll be in New York in like 2 weeks refreshed and tan… making everyone green with envy."

"Well enjoy your vacation Brooke, you deserve it," Gwen paused, "I'll see you in 2 weeks."

I got off the phone and slugged Lucas, "what are you doing. That was my boss, how could I possibly explain it to her if I started making sex noises?"

Lucas pulled off my top, "I guess you would have had to tell her about the incredible guy you met."

I giggled, "Gwen doesn't care about my personal life… Now back to reality here." I gasped when he bit my nipple, "you said I agreed to go with you to the wedding tonight. Was it before or after an orgasm?"

Lucas stood up and laid me on the bed, he pulled off my pajamas bottoms, "I am not entirely sure what you're implying Brooke Davis but I would never try and manipulate a situation to my advantage." Then Lucas's lowered his head to in between my legs.

-0-

The wedding was supposed to start at 6pm, but because Lucas was in the wedding party so we had to be there at 4:30 for pictures. I was wearing a cobalt blue tea length dress with a full skirt and a black shrug. I purchased my outfit last minute but Lucas had insisted I buy something to match what he had to wear. I planned on torturing him the entire night; the dress showed just enough cleavage that his heart had hitched in his throat when he first saw it. I also was wearing a pair of 5 inch silver Gucci heels. If he was going to ask me important questions when I wasn't coherent enough to breath then I was going to make sure he had blue balls all night long.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look?" Lucas asked staring at my breasts the whole time.

"Not for the last 5 minutes or so…" I smiled.

He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "Love I need a favor."

"If it has anything to do with sex the answer is no so don't even bother asking." I pulled away and folded my arms.

"No," Lucas pulled a small box from his pocket.

I couldn't breath, "Lucas what is this?" I opened the box and it was a pair of diamond earrings.

"What did you think it was?" Lucas laughed. He kissed my forehead, "not tonight pretty girl."

"They're beautiful Luke, but I spent a bundle on the earrings I'm wearing and if I change them I won't be able to wear the matching ring." Lucas stared at my ears and then glanced at my hand.

"Are those black diamonds?" He asked.

"Yes, black is the new white in my opinion." He smirked, "Laugh now Lucas Scott everyone is going to be wearing them next season." Suddenly I was self conscious, 'were they a bit much' I wondered. The earrings were platinum drop earrings with a black pear shaped diamond sparkling on the end. I stared at my own hand that was bejeweled with a 3 carat emerald cut black diamond set in platinum to match the earrings, "OK I'll take off the ring if it bothers you that much, but the earrings stay."

"Brooke the earrings are for Haley." He rubbed his head messing up his perfect hair, "I wanted them to be her something borrowed. These earrings belonged to my grandmother Rose."

I felt my cheeks redden, "I feel like such an idiot. I thought…"

"You thought I was giving them to you." Lucas interrupted, "I know I could see it on your face."

"Why do you want me to give them to Haley?" I closed the box and held my palm out to Lucas, "Something this special should come from you."

"I would love to give the earrings to Haley myself but knowing Nathan if I go to see Haley he's gonna want to know about how beautiful she looked." Lucas smiled, "And he'll nag me about it till she walks down the aisle."

"Alright, I'll take them to Haley. Which way is the bridal suite?" Lucas gave me a soft kiss on the lips and sent me on my way.

I knocked lightly on the door, "Who is it?" A voice sounded from the other side.

"Ummm Brooke Davis" I was fidgeting, "I have a present for Haley."

The door opened and a curly head of red hair peeked out, "Are you alone?"

"It would appear so." I smile.

She opened the door and let me inside, I gasped when I saw her, "Oh god Haley you look amazing." Haley smiled as my eyes scanned her dress; it looked like Monique Lhuillier, custom I imagined. The dress has a drop waist and a full skirt designed to look like tattered ruffles. I knew right away that it was made of organza, satin and silk, every woman's dream dress. The top was lovely too with pearl embroidery and a v-neck. To finish the look off was a blue sash tied at the waist, the exact color of Lucas's tie.

Haley was staring at me, "So fashion guru what is the verdict? Did the plain jane get it right?" Haley said with a twirl.

I didn't notice the tears welling in my eyes until a couple warm tears rolled down my cheek, "its perfect Haley, absolutely perfect." I wiped my cheek, making a mental note I would need to stop at the restrooms before returning to Lucas. "I almost forgot why I was here." I put my hand out, "this is for you it's from Lucas."

Haley opened the box and began to cry, "Damn it Luke. I just had my make up done."

"He told me to tell you that this is your something borrowed, they belonged to his grandma Rose."

Haley hugged me, "thank you Brooke. Tell him I said thank you."

I turned to walk away, "Haley you do really look fabulous a Monique Lhuillier original right?"

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"Hello I work for Vogue, if I didn't know that I should be fired on the spot. Now I'm going to leave you, but I promise we'll spend more time together after the ceremony."

I stopped in the restroom to reapply my mascara and to check if I had done any damage with the tears I had just shed. I looked in the mirror and carefully reapplied the charcoal eyeliner I had smudged. For good measure I also put on a fresh coat of shimmer lip gloss before heading out again, "hey pretty girl."

"Lucas Scott," I huffed, "you scared me."

Lucas started laughing, "That was the plan so did Haley like the earrings?"

"Yes Luke she loved them, you made her ruin her make up." I pulled his arms around me and he bent down to kiss my forehead.

"It looks like you were crying too. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, seeing Haley took my breath away. She looks phenomenal Lucas. Nathan is gonna have a heart attack when he sees her."

"I bet he is," Lucas kissed my lips; "Now I only have like 20 minutes before someone notices I'm missing." He deepened the kiss so quickly I didn't have the heart to protest.

-0-

Lucas directed me to my seat and gave me one last kiss before he had to take his place at the altar beside Nathan, "I love you," I called to him. He mouthed back 'I love you' just as the music began. I never took my eyes off Nathan and Lucas as the ring bearer and flower girl proceed down the aisle. Nathan looked god like, 'him and Haley are going to take one dazzling picture' I thought to myself. Nathan was wearing a black suit with a vest and tie, the tie was the same shade of Egyptian blue that Haley had tied around her waist. He smiled at me when he saw me staring so I let my eyes gravitate to Lucas. I wonder if Haley let him pick out his own suit because it was so different from Nathan's, his was black with a deep blue pinstripe that had been tailored wonderfully, his shirt was light blue while Nathan's had been white, the only thing that matched were the ties. 'I guess you have to pick your battles,' I thought to myself with a smile.

The music changed to the wedding march, everyone stood up to get a glimpse of the blushing bride. The sight of Haley took my breath again, 'had she really gotten more beautiful since I saw her an hour ago,' I wondered. This time around I really noticed how great her hair looked it was down in a light curl finished with a French braided bang that held the veil in place just right. When she made the long walk down the aisle I could tell that Nathan was trying to relax, 'good thing Lucas is the one with HCM,' I thought. "You may all be seated," the priest called.

I looked at the maid of honor, Chelsea, the red headed girl from before, and recognized the similarities between her dress and Lucas's suit. They both had been dressed with a vintage flair, Chelsea's dress was Egyptian blue with an empire waist and a black lace overlay. Her hair was also done in the same finger wave curl as Haley's. I touched my hair, 'and mine' I almost laughed.

When I regained focus on the wedding it was already to the vows, "Nathan repeat after me… I Nathan Royal Scott…"

"I Nathan Royal Scott," Nathan couldn't stop smiling, it was so adorable.

"Take you Haley Marie James…" the priest continued.

"Take you Haley Marie James."

"To be your wedded wife…"

"To be my wedded wife," Nathan chokes up at that one.

"Do you promise to love, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Nathan responded immediately.

"Now Haley repeat after me… I Haley Marie James…"

"I Haley Marie James," Haley whispered, her face glistening with tears.

"Take you Nathan Royal Scott…"

"Take you Nathan Royal Scott," Haley said.

"To be your wedded husband…"

"To be…" Haley took a deep breath and wiped away a few tears, "my wedded husband."

"Do you promise to love, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Haley smiled.

"At this time the couple has chosen to recite their own vows before the presenting of the rings." The priest paused, "Nathan."

Nathan carefully unfolded a sheet of paper from his jacket pocket, "I had to write it all down because I knew the moment I saw you I would forget everything I wanted to say." Haley laughed, "Haley you are my other half and in the words of Jerry Maguire, you complete me. God knows I would be lost without you by my side. With that being said Haley in front of all of these witnesses I promise to love you always…"

"Nathan when we first started dating sophomore year people were convinced we had lost our minds. You were the dumb jock and I was the smart wallflower. No one ever thought we would see this day, so I stand here now in front of all of our family and friends and promise to cherish our love forever…"

"Can I have the rings please." The priest said looking at Lucas. He patted down all his pockets warranting an evil look from Nathan before handing the priest the 2 small boxes. "Nathan repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

Nathan placed the tiny band on Haley's shaking finger, "With this ring I thee wed…"

"Haley repeat after me… With this ring I thee wed."

Haley gently slid the ring onto Nathan's finger, "with this ring I thee wed."

I lost it after that and could no longer hear the priest. I took a deep breath and heard, "By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nathan you may now kiss your bride." Nathan didn't hesitate before he pulled Haley to him and pressed his lips to hers. People applauded and some cheered, "Ladies and gentlemen I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott."

-0-

After everyone exited the aisles I found Lucas, "I told you she looked incredible."

Lucas pulled me into a kiss, "I couldn't stop staring at you the whole time, Haley could have been naked and I wouldn't have cared."

I smacked him in the stomach, "you better keep that to yourself, this is Haley's day."

He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it, "I know it is pretty girl and you're right Haley looked beautiful I thought I was going to have to perform CPR on Nate when he saw her. I don't think he exhaled once till she placed her hand in his."

"You should get going before they send the hounds to find you. I'm sure they want to finish the pictures quickly so the party can get started." I pulled him against me for one final hug.

"You could come and watch if you want? I'm sure Haley won't mind." He was already pulling me back towards the white tents.

"No I think I'm gonna just get a drink and mingle." I rubbed my nose to his, "I'll be by the bar, come find me when they're thru with you."

Lucas jogged off towards the white tent while I made my way to the bar, I had no intention of talking to anyone while he was gone, I just needed a drink. Large crowds made me uncomfortable, I took a menu off the bar and smiled, "what can I get you pretty lady?"

"I'll take one Naley-tini," I laughed at the name. According to the menu the Naley-tini was tonight's special martini of vodka and hypnotiq. Haley had thought of all the perfect blue accessories.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, "I've never met you before, are you a friend of the bride or the groom."

I turned and I was face to face with the "tapper". She had blond curly hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a burgundy cap sleeved dressed that hugged all of her curves including the small bump protruding from her abdomen. "Neither I suppose… I'm here with the best man."

"Is that right," she held out her hand, "Peyton Sawyer… Scott, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I shook her hand, "Brooke Davis, now if you'll excuse me I was just about to go and find my seat."

"But we aren't finished yet," she laughed, "how long have you been sleeping with my husband?"

I felt my blood boil, "Ex husband right? Didn't you mean ex husband?"

"No he's still my husband," she leaned in close to me, "technically." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder as if we were long lost friends, "You see Brooke he doesn't seem to give a rat's ass that I'm carrying another man's child. He lives to make my life miserable, I wish he would just grow up and give me what I want."

I shrugged out of her grasp, "I'm sure if it were that simple you two would be divorced already. Now if you would please excuse me." I turned and headed to my table before she could say anything else.

I saw Lucas staring at me from across the room; he made his way towards me, "are you alright?"

I giggled, "I met your family and your ex wife all in one day. If everything wasn't already so strange it might have surprised me that I could run into Peyton at your brother's wedding." I sipped my drink, "did you know she was pregnant?"

"Yeah, Haley warned me so I wouldn't be surprised." Lucas ran his hands thru his hair.

"Why is she even here?" I ask.

"Because she is still technically family, plus she and Haley have become close over the years."

"Even after everything she has done to you?" I was flabbergasted.

Lucas laughed at my expression, "For a while there Haley wouldn't talk to me, she thought this was all my fault."

"Unbelievable," I shake my head, "So how long do we have to stay?"

"Play nice pretty girl. Peyton won't bother you while I'm with you. Everything she says to me now-a-days is in writing, thru her attorneys."

"I guess I just think it's in poor taste that she even showed up today. She didn't come to support Haley she came to antagonize you." I huffed.

"Yeah well Peyton is a self centered bitch." Lucas kissed my temple, "she obviously didn't read Miss Manner's column on proper wedding etiquette."

I leaned into his shoulder, "Do you think she knew I was here with you before she cornered me at the bar?"

Lucas wrapped his arms around me, "not sure… I guess she could have seen us together before the ceremony," he whispers the rest in my ear, "we weren't exactly discreet my love."

I giggle as I remember the tryst by the restrooms.

WARNING Sex Scene

_*Flashback*_

"_Lucas, you scared me." I slapped his chest, "I almost punched you in the nose. Then Haley would have killed me for ruining her wedding photos."_

_Lucas pulls me towards a dark corner hidden behind some lit screens, after looking around to make sure we're alone he begins to kiss my neck, "I only have like 20 minutes tops before they realize I'm gone."_

"_Lucas what are you doing," I push him off of me, "we can't do this now, are you crazy? What were you thinking?"_

_He leans against me again and puts his hand up my dress, "come on I know you want to," he touched me thru my panties, "I can feel it."_

_I moan softly, "Then let's run upstairs really fast."_

_Lucas starts softly massaging my clit thru my panties, "there isn't enough time for that," he nibbles on my ear, "I told you I only have like 15 minutes before Nathan sends someone to find me."_

_I let a second moan escape my lips, "Lucas please what if we get caught, Haley would never forgive us."_

_Lucas doesn't let up; his other hand is now squeezing my breast, "you're right Haley would never forgive us that's why we need to hurry."_

"_Lucas baby come on you can wait till later," I can feel my body beginning to turn on me, "I promise I'll do anything you want tonight."_

_Lucas puts a finger inside me and I cry out, "shhhhh pretty girl, someone is definitely going to hear us if you keep making noises like that" he kisses down my neck and settles on the hollow between my collar bone._

_I finally give in, I can't fight him anymore, "Lucas don't stop, I'll be quiet."_

_Lucas gives me a wicked grin, "you better be." I here him unzip his zipper and I can feel his erection on my thigh. _

_Out of instinct I wrap my legs around his body and push my back against the wall. I kiss him roughly, "don't mess up my hair alright, there isn't enough time for me to fix it."_

_He slowly enters me and then thrusts hard placing his hand over my mouth before I could scream, "you are so beautiful Brooke." He continued to thrust deep inside me until we both reached climax together._

_*End Flashback*_

"Where did you go," Lucas asked, "I've been talking to you for like 10 minutes."

I felt my cheeks burning, "just thinking."

He leaned in close and kissed my temple, "I bet I can guess?" I giggled into his chest, "Dance with me?"

"Maybe later," I say grabbing his hand.

"Nope, right now" he said as he pulled me towards the dance floor.

"Lucas Scott do you ever listen?" I ask with my hands planted on my hips.

He pondered for a minute, "nope" he grinned.

I was about to say something when I heard a familiar song blaring from the speakers. "It's Blue Christmas."

"Yes it is," Lucas twirled me around, "It's the Sheryl Crow version though, not as depressing as the Elvis one." He placed his hand on the small of my back, "I love you Brooke."

I pressed my head to his chest, "I love you too Lucas." We danced along in silence for a few minutes before I spoke, "so does it make it our song if every time I hear it I think of you?"

"I think so… It's a pretty melancholy song though," Lucas paused, "Maybe we need something that's a bit more upbeat?"

I leaned up and kissed his chin, "I think it's perfect."

Lucas pulled me closer and was singing, "when the blue snowflakes start falling… that's when those blue memories start calling… you'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white… But I'll have a blue blue Christmas."

-0-

The music stopped a while later and the Deejay spoke, "alright everybody I need all the single women on the dance floor."

Lucas started to push me back towards the dance floor, "OK pretty girl that's your queue."

I laughed, "You're joking right? Haley's toss bouquet should go to someone that has known her longer than a few days."

Lucas crossed his arms, "suit yourself… Haley's going to be disappointed."

I laughed again, "Like she's even going to notice."

Before I could say another word about it the deejay said, "Brooke Davis? Is there a Brooke Davis is the hizz-ouse?"

I turned to Lucas, "Oh my god what is she doing?"

Lucas threw his hands up, "I told you."

The next voice on the microphone was Haley's, "Brooke Davis get your skinny single ass out here right now."

I was trapped, there was no way out so I gave in and traipsed to the dance floor, "Happy?"

Haley smiled at me, "ecstatic."

The deejay took the microphone from Haley, "alright Mrs. Scott you're gonna throw it into the crowd of screaming desperate girls on the count of 3…"

I saw Nathan talking to Lucas I wondered what they were talking about…

"So wouldn't it be funny if Brooke caught the bouquet." Nathan asked Lucas.

"I think if she catches it then that's a sign that she's the one." Lucas took a swig of his beer.

"1" called the deejay.

"Oh by the way Haley and I aren't buying this secretly dating for the past 3 month's bullshit." Nathan put his hand on Lucas's shoulder, "We haven't kept a secret from each other since we met. Now tell me the truth when did you meet her?"

Lucas took a deep breath, "Wednesday. I met her at LAX on Wednesday."

"2" called the deejay.

Lucas ran his hands thru his hair, "Nate I can't even remember what my life was like without her."

Nathan looked shocked, "Wow man that's deep. So what Peyton? You can't marry Brooke until you divorce Peyton."

Lucas scoffed, "What about Peyton? I'll give her whatever the hell she wants to get her out of my life for good. I've just started a new chapter in my life baby brother and Peyton Sawyer isn't gonna take that away from me."

"3… Throw it Haley." The deejay called.

I finally remembered why I was out on the dance floor, 'focus Brooke.' I watched Haley launch the toss bouquet and it arched in the air perfectly and landed right in my hands.

"Looky there Brooke Davis aren't you glad you came to play?" the deejay hammed it up for the crowd, "I bet the ladies behind you wish you had stayed put. Now where is our groom?" He aimed the searchlight prop at the crowd, "Nathan did you run off already?" Boos echoed throughout the room.

"He better not have," Haley laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't run anywhere." Nathan called making his way thru the throng of people, "I'm right here Hales."

"Great now lets see," he looked at his clipboard, "I have the bride and I have the groom, I guess I need all the single men on the floor please."

I walked over to Lucas, "Look baby I caught the bouquet. Here smell?" I pushed it to his face.

He kissed my cheek and said, "It smells divine, I'll be right back pretty girl."

"Where are you going?" I wondered.

He ran back for one last kiss, "dance floor." He said with a wink.

On the way to the floor Peyton grabbed Lucas's arm, "what are you doing? You aren't single yet I didn't go out there for the bouquet toss."

Lucas shrugged away, "well you should have if you wanted to because I've been single since you left."

"Is this all the single men?" the deejay yells over the sound of roars from the people.

I see Lucas's hand go up, "wait one more." He jogged out to the middle of the dance floor.

"Any other stragglers?" He asked, "Alright Nathan you need to remove Haley's grater belt without using your hands. After you've scored, I mean taken it off you simply toss it into the crowd of hopeless bachelors."

I watched as Nathan got down on his hands and knees in front of a sitting Haley. Haley assisted by pulling up the folds of her dress. I could see Nathan kiss up her leg and I assumed thigh because Haley soon giggled and said, "Nathan stop it my parents are watching." Nathan returned with the garter belt in his teeth soon after.

The deejay patted Nathan on the back, "great job Nathan you looked like a pro. You and the Mrs. Can continue that a little later when the private party begins." He waited for the hoots and hollers to cease before continuing, "On my count toss the garter… 1… 2… 3… throw!" Nathan was staring right at Lucas as if he was the only guy in the room when he flipped it in his direction. Lucas caught it effortlessly. "Tell us you're name straggler."

"Lucas Scott," he said grinning ear to ear staring at me.

"Lucas Scott?" the deejay asked, "I sense some nepotism going on here… Where is the young lady that caught the bouquet? Brooke please come back on the floor." I walked out on to the floor bouquet still in hand. I walked towards Lucas and he reached for my hand. "Hey do you two know each other?"

"Yeah," Lucas said pulling me to his side, "this is my girlfriend."

"Special treatment for brothers and girlfriends, I smell a conspiracy going on here… Anyways you guys know the rules you two lucky people will be the next couple to take the plunge into matrimony. A slow song by request…"

Lucas pulled me to him and placed his hand on the small of my back, "did you hear what he said?"

_I want to hold the hand inside you…_

_I want to take a breath that's true…_

"Yeah," I laughed, "he called us cheaters."

Lucas shook his head, "no he said we'll be the one's that get married next."

_Fade into you…_

_Strange you never knew… _

_Fade into you…_

I sighed heavily and Lucas noticed, "Lucas I've had an amazing time these past few days. You are incredible and I had all but given up on men before you came along. I'm scared that when we leave here in two weeks that our relationship won't leave with us."

Lucas kissed me gently, "Well maybe it's time I take a sabbatical from Sports Illustrated for a while? I told you I have been working on a novel, what better place to try and sell my novel than New York City?"

"No I won't let you put your life on hold for me." I felt the tears now, "We'll see each other every other weekend or something. I know it can work if we try."

"Hey I don't want to see any tears; we still have 2 weeks together. We'll talk about this when it gets closer to the 10th alright." Lucas smiled.

I smiled as Lucas wiped a tear off my cheek, "I'm really glad you tricked me into coming tonight."

"I'm just glad you didn't rent a car." Lucas laughed. "I love you Brooke with all my heart."

I closed my eyes as we continued to sway gently to the already ended music, "I love you too Lucas," I smiled thinking back to the airport. "I never rent cars when I'm in California; I get really nasty road rage."

Lucas laughed again, "Good to know… good to know."

-0-

OK so that was chapter 3… Upcoming: Brucas Belated Christmas and Brucas / Naley New Years

In case anyone was interested the song I referenced that wasn't "Blue Christmas" was "Fade Into You" by Mazzy Star.

Please read and review!

Thanks!

Krystal


	4. Chapter 4

First of all thanks to all of the reviewers… **(dianehermans, chebelle, BrookeLucasForever, jc4127, Brucasfan23, toddntan, brookescott3, ericka x3, jackiehyde4eva, bella, BDavisLScott23, Brucas10 & Long Love BRUCAS) **fluffy stories are so much fun I should write these more often… Double thanks to everyone who set story alerts and favorites… You guys are great too…

Oh and I made a mistake last chapter… Lucas told Nathan that he met Brooke in the airport on Wednesday, which would have been Christmas eve… They met on Tuesday…

So after I re-read this chapter I thought it was a perfect ending. With that being said I wanted to know if you guys would like an epilogue set like a year in the future… Or would you like me to start a regular story with the characters that I'll update regularly? Let me know… I'm not gonna decide till next Monday since I'll be out of town…

Hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas / Happy Hanukah / Kwanza / etc…

Chapter 4:

-0-

I just lay in bed staring at Lucas's breathing for what felt like a few hours. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me, "Good morning pretty girl. Have you been up long?"

"No, not really" I smiled, "I just realized I never gave you the presents I bought you for Christmas." I jumped out of bed and ran to the closet.

"You bought me a present?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes, you mentioned that Christmas was a big deal to you and I wanted to get you something for making Christmas special this year for me too." I handed him two packages.

He stood up and walked to his bag and pulled out a small box and stretched, "It's too bad I didn't know we were exchanging gifts, I would have bought you something too." He hands me a small blue velvet box. He headed back to his bag and returned with a small box. "Open yours first pretty girl."

"Which one should I open first?" I smile. I'm surprised at how little anxiety I have regarding the ring sized box. 'I guess it went away after I freaked out over the box yesterday that was actually something for Haley,' I thought to myself.

"Open the box first. Now that was purely a guess, I hope you like it. If you don't we can exchange it." He smiles rubbing his head.

"After I open this one you have to open one of yours… The small one I think." I said as I pulled off the bright blue ribbon and the silver snowflake paper. I pulled open the box and shrieked, "Lucas how on earth did you know I loved Harvey's?" I examined the intricate wallet made of ruby red seatbelts.

"I saw the makeup bag in the bathroom. And I noticed the bag you were carrying the other night." He rubbed his forehead, "The black clutch. That was made out of seatbelts too right?"

I kissed him, "Yes. I love this Lucas. I'm going to switch everything from my old wallet right now." I went to grab my purse, "It's your turn."

Lucas was opening his present when I came back, "Cologne. This is great Brooke." He kissed my hand, "Thank you baby."

I squeezed the box in my hand, "Open your other one and then I'll open my last one."

He laughed, "Alright." He pulled at the neatly wrapped paper. He took off the tissue paper and looked down, "Sweaters. These are great too." He slid on the charcoal gray one, "For work I have to look somewhat professional and wearing a suit makes me feel old. I've noticed that a dress shirt sticking out the bottom of a nice sweater never gets a second look. It's like grungy professional." He tilted my head up to him and kissed me softly, "Now quit stalling and open the small one."

"I wasn't stalling." I huffed, as my heart started to thump hard in my chest. I opened the box and gasped, "Luke?"

"It isn't an engagement ring or anything." He laughed, "So you can breathe now." He took the box from my hand, "I guessed on the size I hope it's right," he pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on the ring finger of my left hand, "Wow perfect fit."

"So if this isn't an engagement ring what is it?" I asked examining the sparkling black diamond eternity band, "Because I think it would just be in poor taste for us to get engaged when you're still technically married to someone else."

"Well think of it as practice." He stepped closer to me, "Before the engagement ring."

"Lucas you don't think we're moving too fast?" I asked a little worried.

"Brooke," he took my hand into his and placed it on his chest, "I've never been more sure of something in my whole life. I want to be with you. These last few days have been completely surreal. I keep praying that I'm not dreaming the entire thing. Tomorrow I'm going to call my attorney's office and tell them to give Peyton whatever the hell she wants."

"But Lucas you can't give her an annulment you would be committing a crime you could go to jail." I was crying.

He smiled and wiped at my tears, "I'm not going to give her an annulment. There's something else she wanted that I really didn't want to give her. But now I don't care anymore, we've been fighting for eight months and I'm tired."

"Lucas I don't want you to do anything hasty because of me," I cried.

"Brooke, I've been thinking about what you told me about your life with Julian. You guys weren't together for very long before he was taken from you prematurely. I don't want to lose you; Peyton isn't going to dictate my life any longer." He pressed his forehead to mine, "Life is too short pretty girl. Life is just too damn short. I want to spend the remaining years I have with you so if that means I have to give Peyton some extra money for her to just disappear I'll do it. Because I guarantee it now that she knows I have a girlfriend her list of demands probably increased substantially."

"I'm sorry Lucas. I shouldn't have gone with you to the wedding yesterday. Whatever it costs you that it wouldn't have last week I'll pay for. I have some money in my savings that I was going to use to buy a place." I was rambling I tried to stop but the words just kept coming, "I wanna be with you too, you make me feel alive again. When Julian died a part of me died with him, but being with you I feel complete."

He kissed me slowly, "After this magical trip ends I'm coming back with you to New York. I have already put the request into my boss to be transferred and put on a desk. I'm not gonna travel anymore, and while I'm there I'm going to shop my novel around to different publishers."

I sobbed harder into his brand new sweater, "I love you Lucas. If you want to go with me to New York I will be the happiest woman on the planet."

He picked me up into his arms and spun us in a circle, "I love you too Brooke. So does this mean you like the ring I bought you? The woman at the jewelry counter said that black diamonds are more exotic and unique. And it wouldn't seem too much like a wedding band."

"I love it Lucas," I placed my hands on my hips, "But aren't we a bit old for promise rings?"

"Nope, we're only as old as we feel." He laughed.

-0-

The beginning of the week was a blur after that, Lucas had called his attorney's like he planned and told them to do whatever it took to get him divorced. The signed agreement papers were Fed'Exed and in the lobby Tuesday afternoon. I found out that the "little thing" Peyton wanted was Lucas's beach house. "I can't believe you gave her your house." I sulked from the club chair in the living area.

"I wasn't living there so it didn't matter." Lucas was reading over the paperwork before we went to FedEx to send them back. "If we ever have kids I want to raise them in the house I grew up in. My mom left me her house when she moved to New Zealand 5 years ago."

"What's in New Zealand?" I asked.

"Her husband," Lucas smiled, "He was one of her college professors. They're been married almost 7 years now. Andy's a pretty decent guy, his mother became ill like right after the wedding and he traveled back to New Zealand to take care of her. Mom sold her café and made sure I was alright with her decision and she's been there ever sense. She visits as often as she can." Lucas pulled out his wallet and showed me a few pictures, "That's my mother… Karen."

I stared at the beautiful raven haired woman in the wedding picture, "she's beautiful Lucas."

"Oh and these 2 cuties," he pointed to another picture, "Are Ella and Reese." I looked at the beautiful little girls and noticed how much they resembled Karen, "They're my little sisters. I wish I got to see them more but they're both in school now so I mostly get emails, letters and telephone calls."

"How old are they?" I asked.

"Ella is 6 and Reese is 4 ½." Lucas ran his hands thru his hair, "I think Andy would love a son, but I think mom is done having kids so Andy will have to settle for me… his surrogate adult son."

"They are so cute; maybe we could plan a trip there sometime next year." I smile, "I'm still sorry about the house thing."

"Don't worry about it, I never liked it anyways. Peyton fell in love with it so we bought it… well I should say I bought it. The beach air messed up all of my iron furniture." He laughed.

"So are you really gonna come with me to New York?" I ask with a grin.

"Yes, Seth already submitted the necessary paperwork; I'll have a job when we get back. So there's no turning back now." He hugged me, "So I know Christmas wasn't a big deal in your family what about New Years?"

"Ummm… I typically spend New Years Day alone watching the Rose Parade. I love all of the amazing floats. And New Years Eve was always spent at some party. I was sort of trampy in high school." I laughed, "I was really sulty in high school, that's part of the reason I left."

"Well I don't think you're a slut pretty girl," Lucas pulled me towards the sofa.

"Oh no?" I laughed, "I knew you what… 3 hours before I had sex with you?"

"That's a different story, you know that." He tickled my stomach.

"So what is the plan for New Years Eve, they say that the guy you kiss at midnight will be your boyfriend for the next year." I grabbed my glasses out of my purse, "When I wear these I feel like an old lady."

"I think they're super sexy." Lucas said nuzzling my neck, "I thought we'd go to Nathan and Haley's for New Years Eve if you felt up to it."

"When are they leaving for their honeymoon?" I asked as I made a list of ideal places to search for an apartment in New York.

"They're not going till May I think. Haley didn't want to leave her students."

"I didn't know Hales was a teacher." I asked continuing my list. "Living arrangements are going to be tricky when we get back to the city. My roommate is Mormon and she hates when I bring boys home."

"I can stay at a hotel till we find something, when is your lease up?"

"I don't have a lease; Riley is the best friend of one of the girls I work with. Her parents have more money than they know what to do with, so my rent buys her new handbags and other luxuries her parents find risqué." I laughed thinking of Riley, "she's going to have a stroke when she finds out about you, I can here it now, 'Brookie Cookie you shouldn't give the boys the milk for free or they'll never buy the cow.' She lives in the Stone Age, I don't even think she likes me but I feed her label habit."

"There will be plenty of time to figure out the living arrangements… stop getting me off topic. Do you want to go with me to a New Years Eve party at Nathan and Haley's?" He asked as he went to kiss my neck again.

"Lucas, how am I supposed to think when you do that," I giggle.

"You're not… just say yes," he continued kissing my neck.

"Yes!" I moved on top of him and removed my top, "yes!"

He kissed my ring finger which was now adorned with the band he had given me for Christmas, "I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too," I pulled off his shirt and he stood up and carried me to the bed.

-0-

"So what is the dress code for this party honey?" I stood there in just a bra and panties, "Should I wear a dress or just a pair of jeans?"

Lucas couldn't stop staring at my body, "What did you say baby I'm sorry I wasn't listening," he gave me a wicked grin.

"Lucas Scott, can you focus please. What should I wear tonight?" I stomped my foot at him.

"You're so cute when you're angry. And I think just a pair of jeans and a sexy top would be fine." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Alright, I need 10 minutes then we can go." I pulled on a pair of straight leg jeans, "did you call ahead for a cab, I'm sure they're busy tonight?"

"No I rented a car," he smiled, "then we can leave whenever we want to."

"That was a good idea," I blew a kiss in his direction. I sat down on the bed to put on my brown Gucci healed boots. "Am I only going to know Nathan and Haley?" I asked and grabbed a white tank top to put on under my cream colored cowl neck sweater.

"Chelsea will be there I think," he too was getting dressed. He wore a pair of light blue jeans and crimson colored dress shirt and a black sweater over it.

"Cool, we should get going." I smiled, "I don't want them to think we're always late."

"Alright, alright, let's go." He grabbed his wallet and the keys to the rental car.

When we were in the elevator I asked, "So what kind of car did we get?"

"A new Dodge Charger." I kinked an eyebrow at him, "hey none of that, hot girls need a hot car."

"Sure, you didn't rent a muscle car for me." I laughed and playfully smack him in the stomach.

"True, but I've always wanted to drive one, now is as good a time as any." He smiled, grabbed my hand and headed out the lobby doors.

-0-

"I'm so glad you guys came," Haley said at the door, "I didn't know if you had the connection with some kind of Hollywood party."

"I'm sure this will be more fun," I gave her a hug. "So how does it feel to be married?"

"Fantastic," she winked at Lucas, "you should try it."

"Hales quit trying to bring my brother over to the dark side," Nathan called from the hall, "He had a bad experience last time."

"Yeah," Lucas said inching his hand around my waist, "but I'm sure next time will be a million times better."

"Me too," I said pulling a few strands of lightly curled hair behind my ear. I saw Haley's eyes light up as she caught sight of my hand.

"What is that," she shrieked.

"Relax Hales," Lucas said with a chuckle, "It's an 'I love you' ring not an engagement ring." I had insisted he stop referring it as a practice ring, it sounded so tacky. "So will one of you tell me where I can get a beer?"

"Yeah come with me bro." Nathan called; Lucas leaned in and kissed my cheek.

When they left Haley picked up my hand to examine the ring further, "Brooke it's gorgeous."

"I know," I giggled, "It was a Christmas present. This all is moving so fast but to be honest I don't care. Life is too short to take everything slowly. I love him and he loves me, we'll see where that takes us."

"Nathan told me about how whirl-wind your relationship truly has been and I think it's amazing." Haley beamed, "If it had been up to Nathan we would have gotten married our junior year of high school. I was the one that insisted we wait. I mean we were only 16 for crying out loud."

"Well I'm glad you waited, because I wouldn't have been at that one." I laughed, "People only get married that young on television."

Haley left a short while later to go mingle with her other guests I went outside to get some air and I felt arms slink around my waist, "what are you doing out here all alone," Lucas asked kissing my shoulder blade.

"I was just getting some air, it will be midnight soon. What are you going to wish for?" I asked turned around to face him.

He thought about his answer for a moment, "I already got what I wanted. I don't need to wish for anything."

"Really… not one thing comes to mind?" I kinked my eyebrow.

"OK, well I guess I'll wish for us to have a happy fun filled life together." Lucas kissed my collar bone, "I'd wish for us to get married in front of our friends, have 3 beautiful kids" he kissed my neck, "2 boys and a girl that looks just like you."

"That's a great wish." I smile, "You want an odd number of kids?"

"Yeah, and I want our daughter to be the baby so we can spoil her rotten and when she's older her brother's will be there to watch out for her." Lucas smiled, "I want our kids to know the love that we both lacked growing up: me with my absentee father, you with your absentee parents. Our kids are never going to have that problem."

"Sounds like you've thought this thru," I laughed, "Kids might happen sooner rather than later."

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because when sex is spur of the moment we never have a condom, and we've had lots of spur of the moment sex the past week." I kissed his bottom lip.

"We can be more careful if you want?" He asked me looking concerned.

"No Lucas, I like you're New Years wish… We should get started right now," I kissed him again and as he wrapped his arms around me tighter I deepened the kiss.

"I think Nathan and Haley would notice if we weren't there for the midnight countdown." Lucas said between my wet kisses.

"So?" I asked.

Lucas pushed me back slightly, "Let me think for a minute."

I pushed back and kissed him again, "it isn't very nice is it," I laughed and slid my hand under his shirt and rubbed his bare skin.

"It's impossible to put together a coherent thought when you do that pretty girl." His breathing became shallower, "Someone will notice."

I giggled, "That's exactly what I told you yesterday." I stepped away from him, "Now come on lets go inside maybe Nate and Haley got sparklers… I love sparklers."

"I have a better idea." Lucas said pulling around the side of the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked a bit confused, "We're going to miss the countdown."

"I think we can make it if we hurry up." Lucas said pulling me towards the rented Dodge Charger.

"Lucas Scott are you out of your mind?" I asked pushing him against the car.

"Come on baby don't act surprised, you started it." Lucas scanned the other cars and houses, "No one is going to see get in the car."

"I absolutely will not." I folded my arms.

"Brooke baby, I know you want to," he started kissing my collar bone and neck.

"Lucas I'm wearing jeans, this isn't going to work." I snapped trying desperately to ignore his advances.

"Just get in the back seat pretty girl." Lucas smiled innocently.

I looked around and didn't see anyone, "fine." I smiled mischievously, "I feel like such a teenager, that's twice in one week."

*WARNING SEX SCENE*

He both hurried into the car, "Damn this is pretty spacious, I might seriously have to buy one now," Lucas smiled as he leaned me back against the seat.

"Stop talking about the car Lucas." I sighed.

"Sorry," he laughed, he moved to take off my shoes. "I'm gonna throw everything in the front passenger seat so we know where everything is."

"OK," I hurriedly pulled at his sweater. I unbuttoned my jeans and shimmied out of them and Lucas put them in the front seat. He leaned down and put his head between my legs.

"You are so incredibly sexy," Lucas said as he pushed aside my panties and began sucking on my clit. For a second I forget where we were and moaned loudly.

"Sorry," I giggled.

Lucas was still sucking on my clit when he pushed a finger inside me, "does that feel good."

"Yes," I moaned out, "I want you Lucas."

He sat up and said, "I think the best thing to do is…"

I interrupted him with my lips pressed against his, "shhhh baby," I smiled and pushed him flat against the seat. I looked outside and still didn't see anyone. I unfastened his jeans and pulled down his zipper and felt his erection under my finger tips. I took him in my mouth for a minute and felt his whole body tense beneath me. I moved my lips up and down his hard penis until I heard his breathing become labored. Then I sat up and straddled him, I pressed myself down on his penis and smiled as I heard him moan my name.

I pushed down hard and he scrabbled to thrust deeper inside me, I felt my flesh burning. I gasped "Lucas" and pushed down with all of my strength as an orgasm seized my body. Lucas pulled me down close to him and tensed with an orgasm of his own. "Did we miss the midnight countdown?" I asked out of breath.

Lucas's chest heaved up and down below me and he glanced at his watch, "No we still have 5 minutes, if we hurry up and get dressed we can make it."

I pulled myself off long enough for Lucas to slide out from beneath me. "Can you hand me my pants please?"

He smiled and tossed me my jeans, "I'm gonna stand watch." He said stepping out of the car, I watched him readjust himself and buckle his belt.

I quickly pulled up my jeans and hopped out of the car, "I needed to be standing up to button them. It's too hard sitting down." He laughed and grabbed my boots out of the front seat. I pulled on my boots and looked at my reflection in the tinted glass, my skin was red and my lips were swollen, "Haley is gonna know we had sex." I shrieked.

Lucas ran a hand thru his tousled hair, "I think you look fine, no one is gonna know unless you go in that house and announce we just made love in the back of our rental." He kissed my cheek and led me to the house.

"How is it that you look better now than you did before?" I asked pushing my breasts back into my bra. Lucas simply laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

-0-

We slipped back inside undetected and found Nathan and Haley in the living room lighting sparklers. Nathan noticed us first, "Man we didn't even sneak off for a quickie and we're newlyweds." He punched Lucas playfully in the arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Brooke left her purse in the car." Lucas smirked but I couldn't cover up the all telling grin on his face.

"No need to lie," Haley laughed bringing us two sparklers, "If it hadn't been our party I'm sure Nathan would have suggested the idea as well." She winked at me, "It wasn't anywhere in the house was it?"

"No, we went…" I stopped myself, but it was too late.

"Deny deny deny baby. That's all you had to do was deny it," Lucas and Nathan laughed, "We were in the clear."

"Alright everybody… on my count," Haley called from the footstool; Nathan had his hand planting firmly around her waist.

"10…" everyone cheered together, I intertwined my fingers with Lucas's.

"9…" Lucas pulled my body next to his and I pressed my cheek firmly against his chest and closed my eyes.

"8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3…"

"2…" I pulled back from his chest and looked at Lucas excitedly.

"1… Happy New Year!!!" Everyone roared. Before I could finish saying happy New Year Lucas's lips were pushed to mine. I felt him deepen the kiss with his tongue and I made my New Year's wish… I wished that everything Lucas had said about our lives earlier came true, that no matter what we were together.

"Happy New Year pretty girl," Lucas rubbed my cheek and felt the warm fresh tears, "why are you crying my love?"

"I don't know," I choked back tears, "I love you Lucas and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

He pulled me into his grasp and rocked back and forth, "I love you too." He kissed the top of my head, "marry me Brooke Davis?"

I had every intention of saying no; I didn't feel like we were ready for that after a week of total bliss but my heart overruled my brain and I screamed, "Yes!"

-0-

*The End*

Please read and review everyone… And tell me if you would like an epilogue or if you want me to write a sequel…

Again I hope everyone has an amazing holiday… Thanks!

Krystal


	5. Epilogue

OK so after reading what everyone said I decided to do both an epilogue and a sequel… So this is the epilogue and I'll be writing a sequel in the next few weeks. First I'm going to finish Wedding in Tree Hill and Going to the Chapel… In case any of you are interested Sweetheart is on hiatus until I finish those two stories… Which should be the next 2 weeks or so… I have jury duty in the middle of the month so I'll have plenty of time to update…

Thanks to the reviews **(jackiehyde4eva, Ericka x3, BDavisLScott23, Brucas4evr, Todd, Brucasforever08, BrookeLucasForever, Allie, Brookescott3, Brucas10, Mdot, Long Live BRUCAS, chebelle, pinktulip, crimsongoddess01, rosseyanna & bella) **and the people that set up story alerts and favorites. You all really embraced this story and I think that's awesome… So thank you guys so so much.

Krystal

-0-

*One Year Later*

"I Lucas Eugene Scott take you Brooke Penelope Davis to be my lawfully wedded wife," Lucas is smiling from ear to ear; I can't concentrate on anything else. This past year has been a complete fairy tale. I pull myself from my daydream just as Lucas finished.

The pastor said, "Now Brooke repeat after me."

I turn and hand my flowers to my maid of honor, a very pregnant Haley James Scott, "thank you," I say under my breath. I hear the pastor's words ring in my ears, "I Brooke Penelope Davis take you," I paused to choke back a few tears, "Lucas Eugene Scott to be my lawfully wedded husband," I can feel the hot tears streaming down my face, Lucas grabs his handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and wipes my face. He mouths, 'I love you pretty girl.'

The pastor waited for me to collect myself before he continued, "Before our friends and family I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live."

I took a deep breath and squeezed Lucas's hand then repeated after the pastor. "Before our friends and family I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live."

"I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths." He continued.

I smiled thinking of Lucas's faults, he didn't have many. He liked to eat Oreo's in our bed and he picked his teeth at the table, none of which were exactly deal breakers, "I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths."

The pastor adjusted his glasses, "I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you, Lucas as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"I will help you when you need help," I thought about this part we had added it after the hellish year we had had together, "and I will turn to you when I need help." I smiled; Lucas has helped me more than he will ever know, I continued, "I choose you, Lucas as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"Now for the exchanging of the rings," The pastor said, Lucas turned to Nathan for the rings, "Lucas repeat after me, Brooke I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my trust in our strength together. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be your faithful partner."

Lucas slipped the 2nd black diamond band on my finger, after much debate I decided to keep the black diamond eternity band he gave me last Christmas and when we picked out my engagement ring we found a vintage bezel cut ring and had the center diamond replaced with a black diamond, "Brooke I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my trust in our strength together. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be your faithful partner."

I felt myself cry again and when I looked into Lucas's eyes I noticed they were sparkling with their own watery tears, "Now Brooke repeat after me please." I nodded to the pastor, "Lucas I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my trust in our strength together. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be your faithful partner."

I pulled Lucas's shaking hand into my own unsteady hand and carefully slid the black titanium band he had selected on his ring finger, I sighed heavily, "Lucas I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my trust in our strength together. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be your faithful partner."

"If there is anyone who feels this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony please come forward or forever hold your peace," I listened to the silence and smiled. "With the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas you may now kiss your bride."

Lucas pulled me to him and kissed me gently, "I love you Brooke Scott." At the sound of my new name I kissed him feverishly. I heard the applause behind us, I pulled away and Lucas took my hand. I grabbed my flowers from a weeping Haley.

"Ladies and gentlemen please rise," The pastor put up his hands, "May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott."

-0-

After we had taken more pictures than any one couple needs it was time to make our entrance, "Brooke," I turned my attention to Haley, "Thank you for letting me wear a comfortable dress and even better, thank you for letting me wear a comfortable pair of flats instead of heels."

I smiled at Haley who was 7½ months pregnant and was still gorgeous, "Hales you have quickly become my best friend, do you really think I would have tortured you and made you wear some uncomfortable bridesmaids dress." Haley shook her head, "with that being said," I hiked up my dress to expose my silky legs and freshly painted toes, "Walking in heels like this is an art form." I was wearing a pair of silver Gucci stilettos with a 5 inch heel. "I don't think you could have pulled these off when you weren't with child," I gently smoothed out my dress. "Besides, I wouldn't want something to happen to my godson."

Nathan and Lucas came up next to us, "What are you two smiling about?" Nathan asked placing his hands around Haley's widening belly.

I looked at how loving they were to each other and smiled, realizing I know had my soul mate, "we were talking about what a great friend I am because I let Haley wear a stretch cotton wrap dress instead of something bedazzled from head to toe" Lucas kissed my hand, I stared at my new family, Haley in her burnt orange wrap dress, black flats and tousled messy hair. Nathan was the next one I studied; he was wearing tan Dockers with matching sport coat, a dress shirt in the same hue of Haley's dress open at the collar. I kissed Lucas gently on the cheek, "I love you," I looked at my new husband in the tan suit that matched his brother's, the only difference was Lucas's shirt was a deep crimson color instead of the burnt orange.

"I love you too pretty girl," he brought me in his arms, "and in case I haven't told you already you look amazing."

Lucas bent his head down to kiss me when we were interrupted by Maggie, the wedding coordinator, "Sorry to bother you two but the deejay is waiting to announce you guys."

I smiled, "No problem let me just make sure I'm still presentable," I walked to the floor length mirror perfectly hidden behind some decorative screens; my hair was still perfect, flowing over my shoulders in a soft wave. I smoothed out the champagne lace overlay the covered my silk dress, I adjusted the crimson rose that was tied at my hip. My dress was a Monique Lhuillier sheath dress with a sweeping train, I found it right after Lucas and I returned to Manhattan and never tried on a second dress. I returned grabbing my bouquet of crimson colored Renata roses, russet gold calla lilies, gloriosa lilies and for a pop of color chartreuse cymbidium orchids. "OK, let's get this show on the road."

I heard the deejay announce Nathan and Haley, "Please welcome the best man Nathan Scott and his glowing wife Haley James Scott who doubled as the maid of honor tonight."

Lucas kissed my hand, "So is it the wedding you envisioned my love?"

I shook my head, "No it's better."

-0-

The tent where the reception was held was covered in twinkle lights and each table only had a couple candles to help maintain the glow. Haley and I had felt inspired by the deep autumn hues of orange and red for my winter wedding, everything looked breathtaking. The tables held a fish bowl type centerpiece with calla lilies wound inside them. At the base of each bowl were orange and red glowing LED lights. The table clothes were either orange or red depending on the table and every chair had a gift bag filled with trinkets selected mostly by Lucas, his one contribution to my dream wedding.

After we were settled in the tent accompanied by only 50 of our closest friends and family Maggie escorted us to the dance floor, "It's time for the first dance."

"Goodie," I smiled. Luckily Lucas had agreed to dance lessons so we could impress our guests, plus I needed to practice in my killer shoes.

Lucas led me to the center of the floor, "are you ready Mrs. Scott?"

I nodded as the deejay spoke, "Can everyone please join me in a round of applause as the happy couple dances their first dance together." Lucas clasped his hand on my waist, when everyone had calmed down the music started.

'_At last my love has come along'_

The crowd hooted and hollered as Lucas slowly dipped me almost to the floor.

'_My lonely days are over and life is like a song'_

After some pestering by Madam Elaina, our dance instructor, we had settled on "At Last" by Etta James for our first song when she insisted "Blue Christmas" wasn't suitable wedding music.

'_At last the skies above are blue'_

Lucas gently spun me around the floor, never once letting my grasp leave his.

'_My heart is wrapped up in clover the night I looked at you'_

Lucas stole a kiss when we were swaying together. I smiled as I heard the crowd roar again.

'_I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I can call my own'_

Lucas pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it softly before placing it on his chest.

'_I found a thrill to press my cheek too, a thrill that I have never known, you smile'_

My breath caught in my throat as Lucas spun me one last time and placed his arms around my back and dipped me a second time.

'_You smile, ooh and then the spell was cast, and here we are in heaven'_

Lucas crashed his lips to mine as I tangled my hands in his hair.

'_For you are mine at last'_

Lucas slowly got up and pulled me to his chest, "I love you Brooke, I have loved you since the moment I saw you in the airport." He pressed his head to mine and rubbed our noses together, "I don't think I could be happier than I am at this very moment."

I kissed him, "I bet I could tell you something that would make this moment that much better." I listened as Blue Christmas began to play from the deejay booth and the speakers around the tent.

"Oh really," Lucas still held me close as we continued to sway to the music, "And what might that be pretty girl."

"We're gonna have a baby." I felt a few salty tears on my lips.

Lucas pulled away fast and looked a little faint, "Baby we're having a baby?" he whispered.

"Yes, I just found out a few days ago and I wanted to surprise you," I smiled.

Lucas placed his hand on my still tight abdomen, "I stand corrected today is the best day of my life." Lucas picked me up and spun me around kissing me with every twirl. I imagined that people were beginning to wonder what I had told him to make him so excited but for now it was just our little secret.

-0-

*THE END*

OK so I hope everyone loved my epilogue, and just to reiterate I'll be posting a sequel in a few weeks that is going to be Brooke and Lucas's life post wedding / baby announcement with lots of flashbacks to the year I jumped.

Thanks to everyone you guys are amazing.

Krystal


End file.
